Inny Początek
by Silvera Lumen
Summary: Feliks i Olena spotykają się w czasie przygotowań do Euro. Czy to wydarzenie piłkarskie zbliży ich bardziej do siebie? Fik zawiera kilka wzmianek historyczno-kulturowych.


**Inny początek**

_Niech to cholera. Kiedyś byłem potęgą i miałem najpiękniejszą kobietę u swego boku, a jednocześnie uważano mnie za dupka i egoistę…_

- Nie, to bez sensu. Może i nie byłem czysty jak łza, ale Rzeczpospolita cieszyła się opinią najbardziej demokratycznego państwa jak na tamte czasy. A mimo to…

Polska złota jesień coraz szybciej stawiała swoje kroki, by zapanować na parę miesięcy. Feliks nie zamierzał poddawać się jesiennej depresji, wręcz przeciwnie – wolał się z nią zmierzyć, uzbrojony w długopis i notatnik, który posłużył mu do przelania swoich myśli. Ubrany w dżinsy i zieloną kurtkę, udał się do parku, gdzie mógł jednocześnie obserwować ludzi, odetchnąć (w miarę) świeżym powietrzem i poskładać narzucające się słowa. Dotyczyły jednej osoby. Osoby takiej jak on, również będącej wynikiem ludzkiej wiary w narodowość i odrębny język, tyle że pod postacią kobiety. Kobiety, z którą przeżył wiele lat bardzo burzliwego związku, aż do ostatecznego rozwodu. Mimo że ich relacja daleka była od ideału, a kompromis przy ich charakterach nie wchodził w grę, to Feliksa wciąż coś kłuło w sercu za każdym razem, kiedy wspominał dawne dni spędzone z Oleną. Wciąż czuł sentyment.

Myśli natrętnie krążyły mu po głowie, nie pozwalając na ubranie ich w słowa. Zamknął notes i nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, kiedy przywołana w myślach osoba pojawiła się tuż za nim.

- Co piszesz? – spytała. Mógł ją poznać nie tylko po głosie, ale nawet i po zapachu perfum. Czyżby wywołał wilka z lasu? Tak, takiego ukraińskiego.

- A takie tam pierdoły. – Szybko wstał, odwrócił się do Oleny i z niewymuszonym uśmiechem lekko skłonił. Gdyby nie to, że nie spodziewał się gościa u siebie w kraju, to pewnie pocałowałby ją w dłoń lub w policzek, ale teraz na ten gest było już odrobinę za późno. Długo przypatrywał się jej fryzurze – włosy miała znacznie dłuższe od czasu, kiedy ją ostatnio widział. Wciąż była piękna i nie dawała po sobie poznać, że ma jakieś zmartwienia.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie. Co tu robisz?

- Wiesz, polityczne sprawy… Euro nadchodzi i nasi szefowie lubią o tym rozmawiać.

Euro 2012 faktycznie nieco zbliżyło Polaków i Ukraińców, zupełnie jakby mieli już sobie wybaczyć wszystko, co działo się kiedyś. Wybaczyć, choć nie zapomnieć. Feliks i Olena nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zapomnienie, gdyż łączyłoby się to z wymazaniem z pamięci wszystkich wydarzeń, które tworzyły ich wspólną historię. Unia Lubelska, kiedy to Ukraina stała się częścią Korony. Czasy, kiedy była z niej kobieta waleczna, przebojowa, dosłownie _kozacka_. Ich rozstanie po powstaniu Chmielnickiego. Konflikty, pomyłki, a także późniejsi wspólni wrogowie i dążenia do odzyskania niepodległości. Łączyła ich także słowiańska kultura, te nieliczne szczęśliwe momenty, kiedy razem pili i przy akompaniamencie piosenki „Hej Sokoły" tańczyli na polu złotym od pszenicy.

- Myślisz, że nasza przyszłość może być już tylko lepsza? – Feliks starał się jak mógł, by nie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Olena nie wydała się zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Być może już przywykła do dziwnych pytań Felka?

- Hmm… Przyszłości nie umiemy przepowiedzieć, podobnie jak nie możemy zmienić przeszłości. Musi nam wystarczyć nadzieja, że będzie lepiej. Nie tracisz jej, prawda? Zawsze byłeś niepoprawnym optymistą.

- Jasne, że nie tracę! Chciałbym tylko w końcu ruszyć naprzód i nie popełniać tych samych błędów. Czasem jednak wracam myślami do przeszłości i się zastanawiam, czy chciałbym coś naprawić lub do czegoś wrócić.

- Jest coś, do czego chciałbyś wrócić?

Feliks przytaknął, choć wolał nie odpowiadać szczerze na to pytanie. Gdyby spytał o to samo Olenę, pewnie zachowałaby się tak samo.

- Tak, chciałbym dać innym wcześniej do zrozumienia, że wódka była moim wynalazkiem! A także to, że Słowianie nie dają sobie w kaszę dmuchać i Europa Wschodnia wcale nie jest gorszym miejscem na Ziemi. Chrzanić stereotypy, byliśmy przecież naj–

- Prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. – Olena w końcu się uśmiechnęła, a następnie uszczypnęła Feliksa w policzek. – Powinieneś się jednak w końcu obudzić. Nie damy rady zmienić tego, co już miało miejsce, ale możemy wyplenić te stereotypy jeśli zaczniemy już dziś. Tylko wiesz… Nie działaj sam, bo ja nie zamierzam czekać z założonymi rękoma i potem patrzeć jak zgarniasz całą chwałę.

- I kto tu mówi, że się ktoś nie zmienia… – Feliksowi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że Olena zupełnie wyzbyła się swojej buńczucznej natury. Teraz po prostu stara się ją skrywać, mimo że, jak widać na załączonym obrazku, nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Cała ona. – Słuchaj, a co powiesz na wypad do nowej restauracji w centrum Warszawy? Ja stawiam.

- Dobrze, pod warunkiem, że obiecasz _do mnie_ przyjść w tym roku. Moje drogi są niewiele gorsze od twoich, więc nie powinieneś narzekać.

- Podejmę się tego wyzwania… Znaczy się, obiecuję.

- W takim razie chodźmy.

Gdy tak szli, rozmawiali i śmiali się, ich ręce się nie spotkały. Nie tym razem. Jeszcze nie.


End file.
